


Eulogy for the Lost

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Game: Destiny 2: Season of Dawn, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season of Dawn spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Tuesday and Starlight find out who the tomb is for in the Corridors of Time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eulogy for the Lost

Tuesday’s chest ached as his entire body went numb. Unable to bring himself to move, not even an inch. His eyes fixated onto the tomb that laid out in front of him.

The Warlock can feel Starlight’s optics at the back of his head and he does what he can to ignore it. Saint-14’s voice is deafening - unable to focus on anything other than the words that were being played.

This was for them, or more importantly. This was Starlight’s grave.

It felt like centuries had passed as the two of them stood in silence, neither of them daring to move just yet. That was until Tuesday saw Starlight pass by him, walking up and stopping right in front of the grave. 

“So, this is for me?” Starlight voice is hollow and Tuesday doesn’t even recognize it as hers. A hand reached out to gently rest on top of the coffin. Metal digit splade out.

“Was, or won’t be.” Tuesday’s forces the words pass the lump in his throat. Forcing the muscles in his leg to move him forward a step. “How things work here, it’s unknown.” 

Another beat of silence and the fear that wrapped around his chest tighten when he watched Starlight pull her hand away, seeing how it curled into a ball at her side.

"We should leave," Tuesday says but the Hunter isn't quick to move.

"How do you think it happened?" Starlight asked and the words hang in the air for a while. Tuesday not daring to even breach the subject. Wanting nothing more than to get out of the Corridors of Time and tell Osiris about their findings.

Then that gets the Warlock to start over-thinking. Why is it we are seeing this tomb, is it an omen, a possible future, or maybe something that has happened already in an alternate timeline?

And when they report this to Osiris, then what? Was this something that the other Warlock already predicted or was there something wrong within the Sundial?

The rest of his thoughts trail off when he is brought back to the moment. Starlight is looking at him, worried and scared and all those emotions don’t fit her face.

“Starlight?” The Warlock’s voice wavers as he takes a cautious step forward. Then taking a few more until he was only a few inches away from the Hunter. His arms open up to either side, inviting her for a hug.

The Hunter is quick to take the offer and latches onto Tuesday in a tight hug. One that leaves him a little short for air. Her hands bawling up the fabric of his robes as her face is hidden in his chest.

It was so alienating to see the Sparrow Racer in such a state of distress. But he can’t blame her for acting like this.

The Exo might have been only several inches shorter than Tuesday. Yet right here, she seemed so dwarfed in his arms. 

A twinge of painful memory comes flooding back to the Warlock. In the times before the City, the walls. Of comforting scared orphan children who were too scared to sleep at night.

Starlight might be old in guardians terms compared to Dusk and Plasma. Yet comparing her age to Tuesday, she might as well still be a kinderguardian.

Though the Warlock knows never to utter that to the Exo. Unless he would want to get run over by a sparrow.

Again


End file.
